Him and Her
by quiet liban
Summary: She hates him, He hates her, they hate their soulmate link
1. Him

Disclaimer: The Nightworld belongs to LJS, um I'm just using it to put the story into some kind of.I dunno perspective. Rating: PG ish. Coarse language mainly. Summary: she hates him, he hates her and they both hate their link or something to that effect. (I hope)  
  
Him & Her 1/2  
  
She couldn't figure out this feeling in her guts. It was the same feeling she had when she was mesmerised by those horrific images on her TV screen just over a year ago, no matter what channel she turned to they were there, like some kind of sick movie. It was similar to the feeling she had felt when she heard about Bali that lonely weekend at a family friend's. It was that same distinct falling feeling in her stomach. It was. She thought. Disgust and fear mingled inseparably together. But there was no reason for it now. She had called her friends, where she lived with her otherworldly Aunty and her cat freak show and they and their homes were safe for now from that hell-on-earth bush fire that had left unrecognisable wreckage in its charcoaled wake.  
  
Still it was there. That churning loss of appetite that was worse than the butterflies of nervousness that floated uneasily in her stomach when she was anxious. If it was a version of butterflies, they sure as hell didn't float. They sunk like lead, heavily to the metaphoric bottom of her stomach. And kept on sinking.  
  
Her crazed illogical grumpiness was just another symptom of the unreasonable sinking feeling. Her amazing chirpy family eluded her as she had snapped at her mother that was waving some vegetable she despised in front of her face. The heaviness in her stomach had made her brain connect her mother's image of the waving vegetable to someone else. And who did that waving vegetable remind her of?  
  
Indirectly of Him.  
  
His brother. There was never denying that they were related they had the same shape face and the same dusty blonde hair, but this memory had occurred before his sleazy brother had turned up in this shit-hole of a town where her mother had wisely sent her away from to live with her batty Aunty.  
  
Now she was back. And the memories haunted her.  
  
His brother waving a long piece of dowel in front of her eyes during a Tech. Studies class. She had always been so.distant towards her fellow classmates, all twelve of them.  
  
But His brother still made a few attempts of flirting with her. She had never really had the skill of flirting. Her overtures were always covert and they annoyed the hell out of most of the male species, as she had learnt this year, because they never knew where they stood with her.  
  
His brother waved the dowel in front of her face and she had stopped her fake pretence of sanding the wood in front of her and very cautiously looked up at His brother.  
  
His brother was better looking than Him no doubt, but his height had always disappointed her, although he had promise. His brother was short. A short stocky vampire was waving wood in front of her face. Was anything more stupid? She already knew the answer, as she looked up at the sky above, livid with promises of a storm. Only she was more stupid.  
  
She didn't know that he was a vampire but then why would she?  
  
She had reached out she remembered to grab that stick from the boy's hands but he whisked it out of her reach. She glared at him and he smiled playfully back. Dancing the dowel in front of her face again. Damn he was fine, she had thought, and damn he was short.  
  
As shallow as it was, height was always something any man she was interested had to have, and because of her height, well, it was one of the reason she had never had a boyfriend. She wanted a boyfriend that would be able to talk to her face, not her chest though she admitted that a tall guy would probably look down.  
  
She sighed out in the backyard with her thoughts, the purplish and grey storm clouds rolled in almost gently, as if that was in their nature, she huffed mentally. Obscuring the thousands of stars that normally looked down on this pitiable earth. Maybe this was the reason for her foul mood and her sinking stomach. But she doubted it. Storms relaxed her as if they were letting out her bottled up rage for her. She never let rage out, except on those incidents where she had stilled lived here full time. When people were pressing her about her quiet ways and saying she was a nothing person.  
  
Maybe that's why He took an interest in her: because she was nothing.  
  
She wondered why her mother's cheerfulness at the table had triggered off this line of thought she looked into the kitchen window where her own brother was doing dishes. Did He watch His own sister do dishes through their kitchen window? After all they were supposedly meant to have parallel lives. Same but different, she heard His mental voice caress the syllables in the confusion of when they had first realised what He meant to her. What she had meant to Him.  
  
After months of trying to find dirt on her. Trying to persuade her to.agree to a relationship was a good as term as any. Trying to get her. All He had to do was touch her. Skin to skin contact and she had melted.  
  
Sure, they had touched before. His unwanted hand resting almost possessively on her thigh, feeling His body-heat through the denim fabric of her jeans before she promptly stood up, his hand dropping away as she moved as far away as possible from him without being in another classroom or the pressure of His stray hand on her rear through the thick warm material of her best tracky-dacks or the attempted massages at recess of her warm windcheater clad shoulders where she shrugged Him off and told Him as forcible as she could without getting violent to piss off.  
  
Although she hated His attentions, His not so discreet relations with the other girls of this tiny hick town in the middle of the country and she would hate to admit it to anyone; She was flattered.  
  
She snorted at herself, being flattered by that insensitive-self-absorbed- jerk's attentions, but she had nonetheless been flattered and it pained her to admit it. Even to herself.  
  
He had brought out the worse in her, her temper, her snappiness towards anyone and everyone and that lead-sinking feeling in her stomach. And He was suppose to be her other half. He was meant to complete her.  
  
Instead He had left two months after their 'awakening'. She had never liked Him. Never. He was gorgeous and could melt her heart. After all, it was almost like it was his right. One smile from those serpentine lips, a flash of those sharp strong teeth and she was like butter in His sensuously rough hands. But she had never willingly went to those caressing arms. He had used their 'link' to enthral her to His embrace, to His soft tender lips and even occasionally to His bed. Resistance had been futile. Always futile.  
  
She was just another toy to Him. She knew about His toys. She knew He was a vampire and that she; a human was just a toy. Something to break when He got bored and then replace with a new one. For some reason she thought it would be different with her but it didn't matter at all that she was a part of Him.  
  
She remembered the last time she had saw Him. It had been the only public display of affection. Her arms leaning more on His shoulders than holding Him around the neck , she looked down on him. He had been short, like his older brother. Her soulmate was not only younger than her but also shorter. Fates had a weird sense of humour. His blonde hair shined faintly in the tall streetlight, the nighttime sky scattered with twinkling diamonds, a nighttime farewell for her night world soulmate. He looked up at her, is icy-blue eyes somewhat more alert than usually as He pulled her closer and she pulled away.  
  
~Resistance is futile,~  
  
His mind voice penetrated the carefully built fortress that He helped create, in a fleeting moment of charity.  
  
She knew inwardly that He was right; He was so much stronger than her, but still she pulled away from His arms. He let out a quiet chuckle as He snaked his arms up from her hips under her windcheater and shirt, His rough hands gliding up her supple skin sending the tingling connection deep in to her consciousness pulling her closer and closer to Him by her waist. She breathed deeply; trying flush that annoying connection away as He ran one finger along her spine, it sent shivers through her that sent her flying into His glacier-like mind.  
  
~Stop it!~ she demanded, a fiery rage burning up inside her, burning and burning. She would stop Him one day, she promised herself. He would no longer be able to manipulate everything she did to suit Him.  
  
~Admit it. It feels so good~ He purred seductively. ~No. It's time for this to stop. You're leaving tomorrow, and it's time for this to stop~  
  
She felt His anger at her insubordination. How dare she disobey Him? She was vermin.  
  
~I'm your godsdamn fucking soulmate you arse. If anything you're the damned vermin you gutless parasite~ she raged at Him mentally shrieking.  
  
His mind froze over and she forgot how much of a desolate place it was, and the glacier-like mindscape didn't just look like a frozen wasteland, it felt like one.  
  
Then He let go physically dropping her to the ground, tearing her free of His merciless coldness.  
  
She was glad this was goodbye, and hoped it was goodbye forever.  
  
He looked down at her, towering above Her while she sat in a crumpled heap on the ground. The anger in His Antarctic gaze boiled clashing with the icy-blue colour.  
  
"Adios, Senorita." He said in mocking tones as her turned His back  
  
She remembered that she glared with anger at His back, that language was the only thing she had that was sacred to her. That He had never touched.  
  
Now this sinking feeling made her wonder if He had come back. She would know somehow if He had decided to visit this desolate shit-hole that her mother called home and she called the worse year of her life. She remembered now, He had always made her feel like this. She looked around her garden and quickly slipped back inside the house. 


	2. Her

Title: Him and Her  
  
Disclaimer: Him and Her and Alexis are mine, nightworld concepts belong to LJ Smith I'm just using and abusing them  
  
Summary: She hates Him, He hates Her and They both hate their link or something to that effect. (I hope)  
  
He paused before entering the house; he had never been here to Her home. It looked secure enough but looks can be deceiving. He knew he didn't have to see Her, but She had disobeyed him when he left and now it was time for Her to say sorry.  
  
He twisted the handle to admit himself to the house and to the long narrow entranceway. A gloomy grandfather ticked impatiently, he smiled at the photos and paintings that decorated the hall, photos of Her as a child Her fluffy baby hair curling uncontrollably in any direction. She was beautiful, as much as She would deny it. She would make a magnificent vampire, those long spider-like stems stalking Her prey. She would be one of the one of the best, if he ever got permission to change Her.  
  
That was the first thing he thought about when he found out what She was. Something had always made him wonder about that academically ambitious girl that was so obviously out of place in that little excuse for a school. Every guy in that place saw She was beautiful, they tried to make something of it when She first came there, but they realised quickly that She wasn't that type of girl and She wasn't another one of those night world sluts that had come to this town, this girl was human and didn't belong here. Her silent exile from the other teenagers made him wonder and want to corrupt this perfect example of a student. But he had never imagined that She could ever be the other half of his empty soul. He always thought he didn't need one and that maybe there wasn't one out there for him.  
  
But Oh boy was he wrong.  
  
He took the first right into what he guessed was the family room and was very surprised at what he found there. She was sitting there on one of the couches, TV off, knitting. He rose an eyebrow at Her activity. Girls like Her didn't knit, and especially didn't sit at home on a warm sunny day in the middle of the summer holidays and knit. She looked up at him with Her flecked amber eyes that didn't give any hint to what emotion She was feeling at seeing him again. Her soft square cheekbones were passive, like Her round dry pale lips.  
  
She had trained Herself well, he thought seeing no emotion on Her expressionless face.  
  
She continued knitting. The handy work of her fingers gave no clue either. She had absolute control over every single action that She made.  
  
This surprised him more than the knitting. He had heard that She had slipped into a depressed state after he had left and Her mother had sent Her away to live with some elderly relative, but unless that relative knew how to control her muscles, She could have never have learnt to do that.  
  
Then he realised the obvious. She had changed emotionally, just like he had changed physically.  
  
He smiled at Her. She just looked at him with no apparent interest as he plopped into the couch beside Her. "What's the matter gorgeous?" he asked.  
  
"Leave." She told him in a flat monotone voice.  
  
He reached across moving closer to Her to touch her bare thigh that was revealed due to the plain cargo mini skirt she wore. She had finished the row and turned on him before his hand made it. Pressing his back into the seat of the couch, She was on top of him with Her knitting needle pressed firmly against his neck. Her body pressing against his. Her face now revealing menace that he sometimes wore on his own.  
  
He realised now that the knitting needle was made of wood and was slightly confused because most knitting needles were made of strong metal and occasionally with plastic, but nevertheless the needle against his throat was wooden and had an unreasonable sharp point.  
  
He moved his hands to hold Her waist and felt the tiny tingles of the soulmate link as his fingers brushed Her skin. She didn't even flinch, instead She grinned insanely.  
  
His crazed beautiful soulmate had managed to do what he had been trying to do the whole time he had been here before. She had achieved the impossible. Not only blocking out emotions but the magnetic soulmate link.  
  
And now She had a demented grin on Her face that he decided should have never ever graced Her face. He rolled with Her off the couch and landed on the Oriental rug beside it. Her underneath him, he felt a thick honey like liquid break through his skin. He grabbed Her wrist and pinned Her down.  
  
This was not what he had expected.  
  
She glared at him, Her tawny eyes turning into ice. She was meant to be submissive. He had made Her submissive. He was meant to have the control, the power over Her. Not the other way round, but still he felt himself falling for Her. Her breath mingled with his, as their lips were bare millimetres apart. He felt her struggle beneath him as his lips brushed Hers.  
  
~Get off of me! ~ the link had drawn him to Her amber-mine psyche.  
  
~No.~ he sent to Her gently, loving the feel of Her mind around his although it was fighting to kick him out every second.  
  
~Why'd you have to come back? ~ She demanded, She tried kissing him back to get him to forget he had Her pinned down.  
  
~Business, ~ he replied ~If I let you go do you promise not to try and kill me with that knitting needle? ~  
  
~I wasn't really trying to kill you. I just wanted to hurt you. ~  
  
~Why? ~  
  
"Do you have any idea what you did to me?" She asked verbally, shaking him out of Her mind, their faces were an inch a part and he looked down into Her amber eyes the brown flecks seemed to be getting larger with her anger.  
  
He sighed and let go of Her wrists She tried to sit up but he was still sitting on top of Her so She lied back down.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you did to me?" he asked Her back. She had made him question his identity, he knew he had treated Her badly, but he wasn't going to become one of those damned Daybreakers for Her.  
  
Her eyes widened at that question.  
  
"Seriously, I may have treated you worse than anyone would treat their dog no matter how much they hated it. But do you know what you did to me?" he asked Her.  
  
"No. Not only did you treat me like a possession, you fucked me up in the head. You know, school isn't the only reason why mum sent me away. She sent me away to get mental treatment. I was in a psych ward for a month because of you. " She retaliated.  
  
"You made me hate myself, you. You made me hate my own race. I hated you so much for making me feel like I did whenever you were around. I hated you for making me love you. I never wanted to be connected to another being night world or other wise. I never wanted this. I tried to tell myself that I could push you around like another one of my playthings. I guess I did in the end. But I hated you so much for this," he raged at Her, it was true after all. He did hate Her, his other half, his soulmate. He blamed Her for their connection.  
  
"You hated me? I gave you everything. I sure as hell didn't want to give anything to you, but you took it any way. So it was easier just to give it, but still you kept on taking."  
  
Silence filled the air, the tension between them rose. She was glaring at him and he was glaring back.  
  
He sighed, "I can't believe I'm going to offer this," he closed his eyes, "Come back with me. Since you think I all I ever did was take. Come back with me. Let me give you something,"  
  
She stared at him again like he was the one with the mental problems. He supposed he was seeing as he was offering to take Her back with him, and She knew what he was offering. He was offering to change Her.  
  
"What? And become apart of your underground society? I have a family, I have a mother a father, a annoying little brother and an eccentric aunty. I have friends-"  
  
"So? Become apart of my family. Make new friends." He cut Her off.  
  
"Why are you even thinking of this?" She asked him.  
  
"I dunno," he replied, looking down at her face again, he touched her cheek lightly not really realising what he was doing, "Maybe because as much as I hate you for it, I love you."  
  
"Thanks, really. That's the most romantic way I've ever been told that." She snapped, trying to slide away from under him.  
  
"Some one else told you that?" he asked the jealousy in his voice making it thicker than usual.  
  
She laughed at him, "Believe it or not someone else loves me, and he doesn't hate me for it," the shock of what She was saying made him let Her slip out. He loved Her, and it hurt because before, he knew that She reluctantly loved him back. Now...he wasn't sure of anything.  
  
"Do...Do you love him back?" he asked, not wanting to admit that he was scared of the answer.  
  
"Did," was Her one word answer. It relieved him in a twisted way, did as in not any more, "You see, this," She gestured to him and then back to herself, "Always got in the way."  
  
She sat next to him at a wary distance on the floor, Her face turned away from him. He moved closer to Her to him and without using the link to manipulate her actions pulled her gently in to his arms. She didn't really look at him as She went to his arms. He saw a tiny drop of liquid trickle down Her cheek as he closed his arms around Her. She rested Her head in the nook of his neck and he felt Her hair tickle his chin. He kissed the top of Her head swearing to himself that he was going to protect Her now. He was going to protect Her from everything. Including himself. 


	3. Epilouge

Title: Him and Her  
  
Disclaimer: Him and Her and Alexis are mine, nightworld concepts belong to LJ Smith I'm just using and abusing them  
  
Summary: She hates Him, He hates Her and They both hate their link or something to that effect. (I hope)  
  
Epilogue  
  
Alexis looked at the couple on the other side of the tram. They were both innately beautiful and so young. The girl's head rested peacefully on the boy's shoulder, whose cobalt eyes looked down on Her protectively, His arm tight around Her shoulders.  
  
Alexis sighed jealously at Their apparent contentment.  
  
The girl looked up at Him with Her amber eyes. "It's okay, now," She told Him with her soft voice, "I can protect myself now."  
  
The blonde boy smiled flashing predatory teeth, "I know."  
  
She sighed and snuggled closer to Him a dreamy smile on her face hinting at sharp pointy teeth beneath her lips.  
  
Alexis could have sworn the girl had licked Her lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Thank you guys for the reviews...you ROCK!!!! You have no idea how happy they made me. 


End file.
